Heartless
The Heartless are beings of darkness which manifest in two forms, "Pureblood" and "Emblem". While most Heartless are in fact manifest hearts, they behave entirely devoid of emotion, and were thus named "Heartless".Ansem Report 2: "One thing I am sure of is that they are entirely devoid of emotion." Origin According to legend, the people of the universe once lived in harmony on one world, with their hearts full of light. Unfortunately, they began to selfishly fight over the light, and darkness grew within their hearts, covering everything and destroying the world. The light survived in the hearts of children, who were able to rebuild the broken fragments of the one world into many, smaller worlds. However, the true light was still hidden in the darkness, so the worlds remained separate.Kingdom Hearts, Kairi’s Grandmother: "Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people’s hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived...in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It’s the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That’s why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand, Kairi?" At least a decade before the events of Kingdom Hearts, Ansem the Wise, king of Radiant Garden, took it upon himself to study the darkness within human hearts, so he and his apprentices, Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo, conducted experiments on the heart beneath his castle, the Hollow Bastion. While these tests began with simple psychological tests on willing subjects like Xehanort , they quickly snowballed and eventually caused their subjects' hearts to collapse, producing the first Heartless. Unable at first to determine what they were, Ansem named them "Heartless" due to their apparent lack of emotion. After finding that the Heartless were naturally drawn to the worlds' Keyholes , he invented a machine within the Heartless Manufactory which recreated the conditions which naturally spawned Heartless in order to create artificial Heartless. In order to differentiate the natural and artificial Heartless, Ansem set the machine to mark its creations with the castle's emblem, and named the two types "Pureblood" and "Emblem", respectively. After a visit from King Mickey Mouse of Disney Castle, Ansem ceased his experiments , but they were taken up by his apprentices, and he was exiled to the Realm of Nothingness. To further their research into Heartless, as well as the Keyblade and the Princesses of Heart, the apprentices cast off their bodies and surrendered their hearts to darkness, giving birth to their Heartless and Nobodies. Against expectations, Xehanort's Heartless retained his human form , as did the apprentices' Nobodies. Eventually, the witch Maleficent learned of the Heartless and began using them in her quest for power, and gave the power to lead the Heartless to those who joined her in her quest. Nine years before the events of Kingdom Hearts, she sent a swarm of Heartless to conquer the Radiant Garden, causing it to be lost to darkness so completely that only the castle of Hollow Bastion remained, even in the survivor's memories.Kingdom Hearts, Leon: "Maleficent's the reason this town is full of Heartless. Don’t take her lightly." / Aerith: "She’s been using the Heartless for years." / Leon: "We lost our world, thanks to her." / Cid: "One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world!" / Leon: "That was nine years ago." Nature Pureblood Heartless are the natural Heartless, born when people's hearts are normally consumed by darkness. They are ink-black in color, with yellow beady eyes. They are more common in places that are close to or saturated in darkness. Upon their destruction, they simply disappear in puffs of darkness. Emblem Heartless, on the other hand, were originally created from machines that reproduce the process of a heart being consumed by darkness. Afterward, stolen hearts can become Emblems. They have more varied shapes, colors, and are branded with Xehanort's symbol to differentiate them from the Pureblood ones. They mostly appear in the many worlds that reside in the Realm of Light, unlike naturally-born Heartless. Heartless, Emblem or Pureblood, possess several key characteristics that define them as Heartless. All Heartless are created when the darkness that resides in a person's heart consumes him or her, thus giving the darkness shape and form (this process occasionally forms Nobodies, which are born from the body and soul left behind when the heart is lost). Being born from darkness, they are mindless and act on instinct, their only goal to find hearts, and consume them to create more Heartless. But what they desire above all are the hearts of worlds, and thus they enter worlds in search of the way into the hearts of the worlds. When they consume these colossal hearts, the remains of the world form new worlds, such as Traverse Town and the End of the World. At the same time, Heartless seek out the users of the Keyblade, since the Keyblades are able to vanquish Heartless very effectively. In order to stop the users of the Keyblades, the Heartless use the Keyblade itself as a homing beacon, but ultimately desire to take the heart that commands it. Because of this, Keyblade wielders are under constant attack. Heartless, being formed from darkness, have varying strengths, depending on the amount of darkness in a person's heart. The darker the heart forming a Heartless, Emblem or Pureblood, the more powerful and more monstrous the resulting being will be. An exception to this is Xehanort's Heartless, who retained his human appearance for unknown reasons. This is a direct contrast to Nobodies, which determine rank according to the strength of the heart, and whose appearance becomes more human as they increase in power. The Heartless, being mindless, usually have no master to direct their actions and instead act on the instinct to gather more hearts. However, there are some higher beings who can command them. Heartless will obey those with an affinity for darkness and a strong will. If many people attempt to control them, the Heartless will side with whomever is most powerful. Those with hearts, such as Maleficent, endanger themselves however, as the Heartless are attracted to their hearts. If they show weakness, the Heartless will not think twice of consuming their hearts. On the other hand, higher ranking Heartless, like Xehanort's Heartless, can fully command other Heartless without endangering themselves. Also, Organization XIII is able to command them as well with their strong wills, but are not endangered of being consumed by them for their lack of a heart. Heartless make use of the "corridors of darkness", inter-dimensional pathways that connect the many worlds. These pathways are located in the Realm of Darkness, and thus are very dangerous to use if one is not accustomed to the darkness. End of the World and Kingdom Hearts The Heartless reside wherever darkness is abundant, especially the Realm of Darkness. However, they also reside in places such as the End of the World, a collection of the remnants of worlds that is located near the darkness. Another area that the Heartless live in is the World That Never Was, the world of the Nobodies that rests dangerously close to the darkness upon which the Heartless thrive. Heartless, as they seek and consume hearts, also desire to return to the greatest heart, the heart of all worlds, Kingdom Hearts, that resides deep within the Realm of Darkness. And because of this, Heartless seek immense darkness, enough to completely consume the Realm of Light. The entryway into this place of great power is the Door to Darkness, the door that separates the realm of light and the realm of darkness. However, with the efforts of Sora and the King, the door is closed, which causes the worlds lost to the darkness to be restored, and preventing a massive army of Heartless from pouring into the realm of light. The forces of the Heartless were extremely weakened after the door to Kingdom Hearts was sealed off, though there were still many left. At the end of Kingdom Hearts II, it is unknown what exactly happened to the Heartless and if they still pose a threat. It should be noted though that Yen Sid has mentioned that the only true way to destroy all Heartless is to have all people have light filled in their hearts and no darkness, leaving nothing to create a Heartless or something for them to thrive for. Types Pureblood Heartless Heartless]] *'AntiSora' - Kingdom Hearts *Bit Sniper - Kingdom Hearts *Darkball - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *'Darkside' - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Dark Follower' - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Gigant Shadow - Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Invisible - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Massive Possessor - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Mega Shadow - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Neoshadow - Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Nextshadow' - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Ogre - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Possessor' - Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days **Gargoyle Knight - Kingdom Hearts II **Gargoyle Warrior - Kingdom Hearts II **'Thresholder' - Kingdom Hearts II *Shadow - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Shadow Sora - Kingdom Hearts *'Shadow Stalker' - Kingdom Hearts II **'Dark Thorn' - Kingdom Hearts II Emblem Heartless *Aerial Champ - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *Aerial Knocker - Kingdom Hearts II *Aerial Master - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Aeroplane - Kingdom Hearts II *Air Butler - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Air Pirate - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II *Air Soldier - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Air Viking - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *Angel Star - Kingdom Hearts *'Antlion' - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Aquatank - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *'Arc Behemoth' - Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Armored Knight - Kingdom Hearts II *Assault Rider - Kingdom Hearts II *'Avalanche' - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Bandit - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Barrel Spider - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Barriermaster - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Battleship - Kingdom Hearts *'Behemoth' - Kingdom Hearts *Behind Lizard - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Biting Dog - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Black Ballade - Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Black Fungus - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Blitz Spear - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Blizzard Lord' - Kingdom Hearts II *Blizzard Plant - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Blue Rhapsody - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Bolt Tower - Kingdom Hearts II *Bookmaster - Kingdom Hearts II *Bouncywild - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Bubble Beat - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Bulky Vendor - Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Burning Ball - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Cannon Gun - Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Carry Ghost - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Chimaera - Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Cold Ripper - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Commander - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Creep Worm - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Creeper Plant - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II *Crescendo - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Crimson Jazz - Kingdom Hearts II *Cymbal Monkey - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Debris Flow - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Defender - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *'Demon's Fortress' - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Deserter - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Destroyed Behemoth' - Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Destroyer - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Detonator - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Devastator - Kingdom Hearts II *Driller Mole - Kingdom Hearts II *Dual Blade - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Emerald Blues - Kingdom Hearts II *Emerald Serenade - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Fat Bandit - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II *Fiery Globe - Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Fire Plant - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Flare Note - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Fortuneteller - Kingdom Hearts II *Gargoyle - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Grand Ghost - Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Graveyard - Kingdom Hearts II *Grey Caprice - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Green Requiem - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *'Grim Reaper' - Kingdom Hearts II *Ground Armor - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Groundshaker' - Kingdom Hearts II *'Guard Armor' - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days **'Opposite Armor' - Kingdom Hearts *Guardian - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Hammer Frame - Kingdom Hearts II *Heat Saber - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Hook Bat - Kingdom Hearts II *Hot Rod - Kingdom Hearts II *Huge Cannon - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Ice Cannon - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Icy Cube - Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Illuminator' - Kingdom Hearts II *Iron Hammer - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *Jet Balloon - Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *'Kurt Zisa' - Kingdom Hearts''Kurt Zisa did not appear in the original Japanese ''Kingdom Hearts, but was inserted into the Final Mix re-release. *Lance Soldier - Kingdom Hearts II *Lance Warrior - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *Large Armor - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Large Body - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II *Leer Ghost - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Living Bone - Kingdom Hearts II *Living Pod - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Luna Bandit - Kingdom Hearts II *Mad Bull - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Mad Bumper - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *Magic Phantom - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *Magnum Loader - Kingdom Hearts II *Minute Bomb - Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Missilediver - Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Morning Star - Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Mushroom XIII' **'No. 1' - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix **'No. 2' - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix **'No. 3' - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix **'No. 4' - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix **'No. 5' - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix **'No. 6' - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix **'No. 7' - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix **'No. 8' - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix **'No. 9' - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix **'No. 10' - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix **'No. 11' - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix **'No. 12' - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix **'No. 13' - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *Necromancer - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *Nightwalker - Kingdom Hearts II *'Parade Performer' - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Parasite Cage' - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *'Parasite Grave' - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Perplex - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *'Phantom' - Kingdom Hearts *Pink Agaricus - Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Pink Concerto - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Pirate - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Poison Plant - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Pot Centipede' - Kingdom Hearts *Pot Scorpion - Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Pot Spider - Kingdom Hearts *Powered Armor - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Powerwild - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *'Prison Keeper' - Kingdom Hearts II *Rabid Dog - Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Rapid Thruster - Kingdom Hearts II *Rare Truffle - Kingdom Hearts *Rare Vendor - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Reckless - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *'Red Armor' - Kingdom Hearts''While the Red Armor appeared in ''Kingdom Hearts, it was incorrectly named "Guard Armor" until the Final Mix re-release. *Red Nocturne - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Roll Slasher - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Runemaster - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *Sapphire Elegy - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Scarlet Tango - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Screwdiver - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Sea Neon - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Search Ghost - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Sergeant - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Shaman - Kingdom Hearts II *Sheltering Zone - Kingdom Hearts *Silent Launcher - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *Silver Rock - Kingdom Hearts II *Skate Bomb - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Sky Grappler - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Sky Ruler' - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Sneak Army' - Kingdom Hearts Final Mix''While the Sneak Army appeared in ''Kingdom Hearts, it was incorrectly named "Stealth Sneak" until the Final Mix re-release. *Sniperwild - Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Snow Crystal - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Soil Armor - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Soldier - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Solid Armor - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Spike Crawler - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Spring Metal - Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *'Stealth Sneak' - Kingdom Hearts *Stealth Soldier - Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Storm Bomb - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Storm Rider' - Kingdom Hearts II *Strafer - Kingdom Hearts II *Strength Blade - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Stripe Aria - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Surveillance Robot - Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Tail Banker - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Tail Mirage - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Tornado Step - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II *Toy Soldier - Kingdom Hearts II *Trade Launcher - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Trick Ghost - Kingdom Hearts II *Trick Monkey - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Trickmaster' - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Turquoise March - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Vanish Lizard - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *'Volcanic Lord' - Kingdom Hearts II *Wave Crest - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Weed Plant - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *White Mushroom - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Wight Knight - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II *Wind Storm - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Wizard - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Wyvern - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Yellow Opera - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Other Note: See Trivia. *'Ansem' - Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories **'World of Chaos' - Kingdom Hearts ***'Artillery (Large)' - Kingdom Hearts ***'Artillery (Small)' - Kingdom Hearts ***'Face' - Kingdom Hearts ***'Main Core' - Kingdom Hearts ***'Room Core' - Kingdom Hearts Trivia *Xehanort's Heartless appears to have characteristics of both Emblem and Pureblood Heartless, in both his human and world forms. In both forms, he carries the Heartless emblem on his chest, though in human form it could possibly be an article of clothing. Notably, though, the similar outfit worn by Master Xehanort does not possess the emblem. Furthermore, the shadowy symbiote attached to him in both forms possesses the "hollow heart" shared by many other Pureblood Heartless. Though it is uncertain what the situation of this Heartless is, it is possible that this makes him both an Emblem and Pureblood Heartless. *The Shadow and the Soldier are the only types of Heartless which have appeared in every released game. If the Final Mix games are treated as versions of their original games, then the Neoshadow has appeared in every game as well. Notes and References See Also *End of the World *Nobody *Unbirth *Dragon Maleficent *Scar's Ghost de:Herzloser (Rasse) fr:Sans-cœur Category:Original characters Category:Heartless